Champions of the Stars
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: We had to leave. It wasn't safe for the others – our friends, our family, no one. We used to have a good life. We use to have good friends. We used to have a good family. But that all came crashing down. All because of a wolf. Percabeth Werewolf. Rated T. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy's POV

 _The man in front of us frowned in concern. His eyes were deep black, with white and silver speckled dots – like stars. "What are your names? What are you?" He asked. His gaze slid down to my bleeding and festering knee. I shifted, trying to hide it from his line of sight, and winced in pain. I looked behind me into her eyes. Her eyes– once beautiful stormy gray– now shocking silver, with suspicious dark golden glints. An understanding passed between us. She blanched, but nodded. I shifted my gaze back to the man. I sucked in a breath. He stared deep into my eyes. What color were they now? I had no idea. Emerald green, most likely. Or maybe sea blue. Electric blue? Gold? I shifted my leg once more, ignoring the flare of pain. Our names? That's easy. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Former demigods- now werewolves._

* * *

Two years. Two years since we were forced to abandon our lives, our home, and our happiness. Two years since we had to begin our fight for survival.

Two years since we were bitten.

Annabeth grunted over and over again as we leapt over branches and roots. I cringed inwardly, knowing that there was no way that this was doing any good to her ankle, which still hadn't fully healed since Tartarus. The moonlight cast eerie shadows along the tree trunks of the forest, leaving the leaves outlined in silver and ash gray.

The growl sounded again behind us. But this time it sounded closer; much closer.

Even though I knew it would cause her pain, I urged Annabeth to run faster. Her blonde hair swung limply as she half ran, half limped. She sliced swaths of leaves and branches with her drakon bone sword.

I noticed that her hair had been lightening a lot more lately. Two years ago it was a rich honey blonde. But now… but now it was almost platinum. No… not platinum… more of an ash blonde. She had ash blonde hair now.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to get distracted. I quickly threw a glance behind me. Nothing but silver lined trees and shrubs, but I knew better. I knew that somewhere back there, a pair of glowing red eyes was moving swiftly through the darkness, chasing us. Pursuing us. _Hunting us_.

We continued to run.

After awhile, the growling stopped. Annabeth crumpled to the ground, her adrenalin rush finally ending. I caught her just before her head struck a rock.

Her face was chalky, and the dim light of the moon seemed to draw circled under her silver eyes. She licked her lips.

"I'm fine, Percy. Just let me stand and we can go look for a place to spend the night." She managed to croak out.

A cool wind ruffled the boughs of branches above us, causing the remains of her tattered shirt to slip a little off her shoulder, revealing her scar.

Revealing her bite mark.

It was chalk white now, but it was still deep, etched into her skin.

My hand subconsciously ghosted over my own bite mark on the small of my back. Right where my weak point used to be.

I never knew if it was on accident, or if the Fates were playing s cruel joke.

The threat was gone for now. I hoisted Annabeth up and carried her bridal style. She immediately scowled.

"You don't have to do that, Percy. I can walk on my own." She murmured in protest. But I could hear the fatigue laced into her words, so I shook my head in response and started to walk.

* * *

I don't know how long I carried her, but before I knew it, the sun was inching its way over the trees. Time to search for shelter.

Finally, we found a cave well hidden in the curtain of leaves, branches, and tree trunks. The sun was high in the sky, and my muscles burned with exhaustion.

For the time being, the wolves won't come after us. They never come out during daylight.

I set her down on the damp stone floor. Her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead, her fingers clammy. She was asleep.

I pecked her on the forehead, left her with her sword, and went looking for food.

Being a werewolf, my senses were heightened. I could see better, sense when danger was coming beforehand, and smell sharper, for example.

The ground was moist under my shoes. They squelched as I walked. A warm breeze whistled past me, downwind. I caught the scent of strawberries and traced the breeze upwind.

I found them. Bushes upon bushes of strawberries; ripe, red, and juicy. My mouth watered in anticipation.

These looked good enough to be grown at camp. I reach out to take a strawberry. Then it happened, fast.

It happened too fast, as if someone was waiting for some poor person to stumble upon their strawberry bushes, lying in wait to shoot them dead.

An arrow whizzed past me. I dodged, thanks to my quick reflexes. But it still skimmed my knee. I grit my teeth to keep from hissing in pain. A small trickle of blood was making its way down my pants leg.

More arrows rained down on me. This time, I wasn't fast enough. One of them caught in my arm, the other in my knee, the last narrowly missed my foot.

I cried out in pain, loudly, blindly hoping that the sound would reach where Annabeth was and she would come looking for me.

A foolish hope; but a hope all the same.

The arrows stopped, but the pain didn't. It washed over me, wave after wave after wave. My eyesight dimmed around the edges. Black dots danced in my line of vision. I slowly sunk to the ground.

Then I heard a voice.

"Oh my gods! I shot a human! Beck! Come quick! I shot a human! Oh my gods, oh my gods!" A female voice screamed.

She sounded young; couldn't have been older than 16, and no younger than 13. I weakly turned my head to see a young girl standing a few yards away from me.

She had auburn hair, amber eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were wide with fright as she clutched a navy blue arrow with silver designs etched along the handle in her hands. She was dressed in light blue torn jeans, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a silvery gray ski jacket. Two combat knives were strapped to her waist on each side. Her hair was tied up in a messy hipster bun.

I gave her a weak smile and muttered, "Annabeth," before my eyes slid closed and the world faded into a black.

* * *

When I awoke, I didn't know where I was. My eyesight was blurry, and my head pounded like a drum.

The room was white, all white, with a few silver or black accents here and there.

The door opened, even though I didn't know where it was, as it blended in with the whitewashed walls.

The girl from earlier and a boy I didn't recognize hurried into the room before the door melted back into the wall.

He had dark chocolate brown hair, almost black, hazel eyes, the same skin tone as the girl beside him, and looked to be around 16 or 17. A sword and shield were latched onto his back, and he was dressed similarly to the girl. Jeans, combat boots, a tank top, and a jacket.

The girl gasped and ran over to me. "You're awake! Oh my gods! I'm _so_ sorry for shooting you! I thought you were one of those wolves that had been attacking our food supplies lately."

I didn't hear her wolf comment just then, that would've made things a lot easier in the times to come. I slowly, slowly shifted my weight to my other leg. I bit down on my lip.

My knee felt like it was going up in flames.

The girl stopped me from moving anymore. "You probably shouldn't move for awhile. Osiris had a look at that and he said that it will take a few hours before he can work his healing magic.

I nodded. Then I realized something. It caused my heart to race and my head to pound harder.

"Annabeth?" I croaked out.

The girl waved her hand. "You mean the blonde girl who looked ready to murder me when she found out I was the one who shot you?"

I nodded, hiding a smile because that sounds like something Annabeth would do.

The girl gave me a warm smile. "She's in the other room, sleeping off her anger. Beck and I found her stumbling around, yelling 'Prissy' or something like that. Are you Prissy?"

I almost smiled, remembering how Clarisse used to call me that. Then I remembered that I couldn't go back, and my smile dropped right off. I nodded somberly.

"Percy. My name's Percy." I corrected.

The girl nodded. "I'm Ember, like Amber with an _e_ instead of an _a_. But most people call me Em or Emmy."

I gave her a small smile and turned to the quiet boy beside her. "I'm assuming you're Beck?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Emmy's my little sister. Sorry for shooting you. It's just that… well… I hope you don't mind, but I kind of understand why she shot you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Beck shifted uncomfortably. "Well… you sorta… smell like a wolf…"

My eyebrow dropped and I grimaced. Ignoring the pain and cracking in my joints, I lifted an arm and wiped a hand down my face. I sighed. "I know I do." I told them.

Their eyebrows shot up sky high. "How?"

I would've squirmed under their withering stares if I could. "I'm a werewolf. So is Annabeth. We were bitten two years ago."

Ember's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know who can help you! Osiris's boss! Lord Ch-"

Beck slapped a hand over her mouth. "We don't know if he'll say yes, Emmy. Besides, we _just_ got recruited, we don't want to be kicked out already for assumption and impertinence."

Her face fell, but she nodded. "Damn it. You're right. Well…" She looked over at me. "I guess I should leave you to yourself now. You look drained."

I nodded a little.

Ember and Beck turned on their heels, opened a different door than the one they came in from, and disappeared.

I slumped against my pillows. My dark hair fell into my eyes. I finally noticed the big white piece of cloth wrapped in medical tape plastered onto my bicep.

Right where the arrow went through.

I felt a similar one wrapped around my knee. I tried to slide my left leg up and down. No pain. I did the same to my right leg. I flinched as a new wave of fire sparked in my knee.

I slowly slid it down and closed my eyes, getting a bit drowsy.

Then the door opened again and Annabeth limped through, followed by a man with snow white hair and the same colored beard.

"Oh my gods! You're okay!" She tackled me in a hug and pressed her lips to my jaw.

"Ouch. Annabeth, I love you and all, but you're crushing my injured arm." I told her.

She pulled away sheepishly and gave me a peck on the lips, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I kissed her back. When she pulled away, I gave her a smile and stroked her cheek. I tucked the hair behind her ear, "Sorry to worry you."

She nodded and turned back to the man. "This is Osiris, the man who gave us shelter after you were shot."

I nodded to the man. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate your hospitality, a lot."

Osiris nodded. "I would like to know more about you. Please, follow me."

I shook my head. "I can't. My knee is sort of… impaired right now."

The man waved his hand and the pain dimmed by at most 75%. It was still painful, but not a firewall, like before.

I turned and pressed my feet against the white floor. It was warm, surprisingly.

Only then, did I realize my linen clothing. I turned to the man. "Are you the Egyptian god of the Underworld?" I asked,

Annabeth and Osiris chuckled.

"I already asked him. The linen clothing reminded you of Carter and Sadie, right?" she asked.

I nodded and hobbled over to Osiris. He waved his hand and slippers appeared on my feet.

I leaned against Annabeth heavily. I murmured a sorry in her ear, fully knowing the weight I was putting on her shoulder. She waved it away and replied that she was happy to help.

The man in front of us frowned in concern. His eyes were deep black, with white and silver speckled dots – like stars. "What are your names? What are you?" He asked. His gaze slid down to my bleeding and festering knee. I shifted, trying to hide it from his line of sight, and winced in pain. I looked behind me into her eyes. Her eyes– once beautiful stormy gray– now shocking silver, with suspicious dark golden glints. An understanding passed between us. She blanched, but nodded. I shifted my gaze back to the man. I sucked in a breath. He stared deep into my eyes. What color were they now? I had no idea. Emerald green, most likely. Or maybe sea blue. Electric blue? Gold? I shifted my leg once more, ignoring the flare of pain. Our names? That's easy. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Former demigods- now werewolves.

I coughed. My throat burned. "Our names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, sir. We used to be demigods, but we were bitten by a wolf two years ago."

Osiris nodded, but I could see a faint smile pulling at the corner of his thin lips. "Maybe the time has come," He muttered to himself. I had no idea what that meant, but decided to keep quiet.

"Werewolves you say?" He wondered aloud. "Maybe I should take you to Overlord… but no… too soon… you must train first…"

"Huh?" I blurted out. Osiris looked up, startled. I backtracked. "Erm, I mean, what do you mean, 'You must train first?'"

Osiris smiled. "We could use fighters like you two."

"We?" Annabeth questioned.

Osiris waved his hand and chuckled aloud. "Oh silly me. You are at Arclight HQ, one of the divisions in Chaos's army."

My eyebrows shot up. "Chaos? As in: Creator of the Universe, Father of Gaea, The Big Deep Blank Space?"

Osiris laughed. "The Big Deep Blank Space, that's a new one. But yes, that would be him."

"And he has an army. And we are at the headquarters of one of the divisions of his army." Annabeth repeated.

Osiris nodded. "This division covers air travel, space travel, and recruiting. After you graduate from being an air and space cadet, you're sent to the Renegade division in Sector 4 which covers land travel. There you'll learn to build weapons, tanks, ships, etc. After that, you're welcome to continue on to the Atlantis division, or stay in the Renegade division. It covers sea travel, hence the name, and sword fighting. I think you'll exceed in that division, Percy. The next division after that is the Acumen division, which is where all our best tacticians, strategic planners, and eruditions come from, Annabeth, I would recommend this one to you. And lastly, is the Fortitude division; where our commanders in chief, admirals, generals, and administrators work from. Though it is the smallest, it's the strongest out of all of the five divisions. The best of the best, Chaos's chosen workers to keep balance and stability all across the corners of the universe."

It was a lot to take in, so to speak.

"So, you want Annabeth and I to join you… why?" I pondered.

Osiris smiled again. "Like I said, you two are great fighters, and you have even more potential. Add on your being werewolves, and we have ourselves powerful soldiers. Plus, I can help you with your black outs."

I faltered and lost my voice for a moment.

 _Black outs_.

How did he know about that?

When Annabeth and I were freshly bitten, we had black outs almost every night, when we would turn into wolves and would terrorize the other campers, contrary to the popular belief that werewolves only turn on the night of a full moon. When we turned back 'human' we had no idea how much destruction we caused. Finally, we decided to put an end to it when I accidentally killed a little Demeter camper named Jonas. We decided that it wasn't safe for our friends and family for us to be living with them, so we fled. We lose control sometimes, even though we have gotten better at making sure something like that never happens again.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I gulped.

"H-how did you know about that…?" I ventured.

I glanced at Annabeth through the corners of my eyes. Her silver eyes were narrowed with suspicion, causing a ring of gold to reach out from the pupils.

Osiris waved his hand dismissively. "I know a lot of things, Percy, more than you could imagine."

I nodded, even though it still caused my skin to crawl.

Osiris turned around and gave us a small smile. "I'll leave you to heal, Percy Jackson. I hope you two consider my offer, as it would bring me great joy to see you two someday reach the Fortitude division. You have what it takes."

Then he walked right through the white bricked wall.

I shuffled back to my bed and sighed with relief when I sank beneath the blankets. Annabeth sat down beside me on the edge, her hand resting on my shin, right below the injured knee.

"What do you think of it?" She asked me, looking me in the eyes.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it sounds like a good deal to me, it sure beats running for our lives every night."

She nodded. "But it seems a little too soon, don't you think? I mean, if you hadn't gotten shot, we wouldn't be here, and all of a sudden Osiris wants to recruit us? I mean, we just met this man, we could be mentally impaired psycho serial killers who munch on toenails for all he knows, and-"

"Mentally impaired psycho serial killers who munch on toenails…" I echoed. My voice shook with unborn laughter.

She glared at me, but I could see a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. " _Focus_ , Jackson."

I took a deep breath and motioned her to continue, but I doubt the crazy grin ever wiped off my face.

Annabeth slapped my arm but continued. "It's a great opportunity for us, that's for sure, but I think we still need to think about it. I'll tell him that we'll give him your answer after you heal."

I nodded. Annabeth leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips before she got up.

As she walked away, I noticed something.

Annabeth didn't limp.

Not even a little bit.

"Hey Wise Girl?" I called after her.

"Yeah, Kelp For Brains?" She turned around, a perplexed expression plastered to her face,

I studied her. Her silver eyes sparked with amusement. I leaned back. She knew what I was going to ask.

"How?" I decided to say.

She smirked. "You aren't the only one who got semi-healed by Osiris, Jackson. Since my ankle wasn't _completely_ injured, he was able to heal it completely." She answered.

I nodded. "That's great. It's about time your ankle healed."

She smiled at me, "Yeah, it is, isn't it," She turned around and lifted a hand in salute, "Well, I'll leave you to it, Percy. Go back to sleep for now, we have a lot to think about."

I nodded. "See ya later, Annabeth."

"You too, Percy." She answered. She waved her hand and a doorway opened. Annabeth stepped through, gave me a warm soft smile, and disappeared.

I sank back into soft pillows, contemplating the situation we were in.

I could feel myself getting drowsier and drowsier.

 _Should we say yes_?

My eyelids grew heavy.

 _What would happen if we say no?_

My breaths evened out.

 _Was this a good idea?_

My eyelashes fluttered and the lids closed over my eyes.

Before I fell asleep, I thought about what Annabeth and I had to go through these past 7 years.

I came to a conclusion.

I knew Osiris could hear me, so I answered him telepathically.

 _My answer is yes, Osiris. I will join you, but I can't speak for Annabeth._

When I slipped off to dreamland, I think I heard Osiris answer me.

 _That's wonderful, Percy Jackson. Your training starts in 10 days._

Or maybe it was only a figment of my imagination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's chapter one! I'm having good vibes from this story! Chapter 2 comes out when this gets 10 reviews. You like this story? Then you readers bettah review!**

 **Ha-ha, I love you guys! But seriously, review on this so I can see if I should continue.**

 **Oh and yes, I did change my username, because a certain fanfiction on this site turned me against the Jiper ship. Sorry, Pipes, but I think I love Jeyna now.**

 **Thanks for reading! I lurrrve you!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jason's POV

Today's the day.

The two year anniversary of Percy and Annabeth leaving.

The two year anniversary of Jonas's death.

I lifted a hand to wipe it down my face. I groaned.

I did _not_ feel like getting out of bed today.

But Piper would probably drop kick me out of bed if I stayed…

No contest.

I dragged myself into the bathroom of my cabin. I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My golden blonde hair was still the same, but my icy blue eyes have paled some. The scar on my lip was chalked white, as usual. There were large dark circles resting under my eyes.

Happy birthday to me.

That's right, today is my 18th birthday. July 1st.

Yippee.

I groaned and splashed ice cold water onto my face and left to find a towel, not even bothering to turn off the tap.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called, though I was positive my voice was muffled from the piece of fluffy fabric pressed to my skin.

"Hey Jason." I heard Piper's voice say.

I withdrew the towel and looked up at her, giving her a sad smile. "Hey there, Pipes."

She nodded in greeting. "You okay? You look paler than usual."

I shrugged. "Is anything ever okay?"

She looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Stupid question on my part." She chuckled sadly.

I waved it away. "It's fine, Piper, you were only trying to help."

She nodded and tugged on her braids. I noticed that her usually choppy brown hair had been growing out longer lately. The braids no longer went all the way down, but fanned out on each side.

Her eyes were a turquoise blue today, which stood out against her pearly whites and sun kissed skin. Piper was dressed in the usual: high waisted jean shorts, a camp tank top, and red Converses. Her hair reached out to her mid back.

"Are you going to cut your hair?" I asked her.

She picked up a few strands and shrugged. "I might trim it, but I doubt I'll go as short as it was a few years ago."

I nodded. "Two years ago when we were in Rome… on that stupid quest to save the world… never thought I would miss that…"

Piper nodded. "Right before you, Percy, and I went down to that room and we almost drowned… and then we were almost killed fighting Otis and Ephialtes… and then your gladiator battle for Bacchus's amusement… and then the cavern…" She trailed.

My heart clenched. The cavern.

She looked down. I saw a few tears running down her cheeks before they dropped onto the stone cold floor of this mausoleum. She rubbed her arms and hugged her chest.

I walked over to her in two strides. I might've been used to the cold, but she most likely wasn't.

She trembled. "W-why them? It-it's like bad luck follows them around like-like a lost puppy! They can't ever come back!" She sniffled.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her against my chest. "Hey-hey it'll be okay. They're still alive, Pipes. At least they're still alive." My voice cracked as I tried to reassure her; unshed tears were stinging my eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my lower torso. "First… the wars… then the black outs… then the disappearance… _why_? Why are the Fates so cruel and bloody heartless?"

I chuckled bitterly. "Because they _have no hearts_ , Piper."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but I didn't care. Jupiter knew it was true, I knew it was true, heck even the _Morai_ knew it was true.

"I miss them, Jason. I would do anything to have them back. Life just isn't the same without them!" She sobbed as she clung to my shirt front.

I nodded and pressed my nose into her hair. "I know, Pipes. I know."

We just held each other for awhile, not caring that the conch horn sounded for breakfast 10 minutes ago.

She stepped back and gave me a smile before wiping her slightly upturned nose. "Thanks, Jason, I needed that."

"Anytime, Piper."

She turned to the door. Right before she left, she spun on her heel, as if remembering something.

"Oh, and Jason," She called.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

 **xXxXx**

Annabeth's POV

The next morning I woke up in the room across from Percy's. At first, I had no idea where I was, but then the memories slowly trickled back.

I looked over at my snow white bedside table and was surprised to find a tray with eggs and cinnamon toast with a glass of orange juice resting on the surface.

A note caught my eye. I reached over and plucked it off the tray. It was folded over once. I frowned and opened it. It read:

 _Good morning to you! Hope you like your breakfast! Osiris says to meet him in Percy's room as soon as you're done eating! He said yes to Osiris's offer, so you have to decide before you come. Hope you agree!_

 _\- Ember_

I crumpled the note and glanced at the alarm clock. It was around 9-ish at the moment. I grabbed the tray and rested it on my knee caps.

The glass wobbled a bit as I drew it up to my lips to take a drink. I almost moaned in content.

It had been awhile since I had drunk actual _juice_.

My breakfast was finished in minutes. I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed and retied my ponytail. My ash blonde hair was turning even lighter, which I didn't understand.

I noticed a mirror across from the foot of my bed, dangling from the wall. I stared at my reflection.

My gray eyes have long since paled. They were silver now, a bit like Artemis's. A few golden glints wavered and dipped whenever the light hit it. My lips were still medium sized, and my nose was still a little upturned. I noticed that my skin wasn't as tanned as it was before.

Sure, it wasn't as tanned as it was when I met Percy, but it was a lot lighter. Not pale, but not sun kissed either. Just in the middle.

I frowned at myself. I don't check myself out in mirrors. That procedure was reserved for self centered Aphrodite girls (read: Drew).

I smoothed down my shirt, even though it would never get any cleaner or unwrinkled, and pulled on my cargo Capri's.

I waved a hand and a doorway appeared. I stepped through, and walked into Percy's bedroom.

Everyone was already gathered there. Osiris was standing leisurely in the corner, Beck was sitting on a chair that certainly hadn't been there yesterday, skimming his finger along one of the edges of his sword, and Ember was sitting cross legged on the floor; her hair still up in a messy hipster bun, etching out new designs on her bow, and Percy was quite literally twiddling his thumbs.

They looked up when they saw me.

"'Morning, Annabeth! Did you get the note?" Ember asked.

I nodded. They smiled expectantly.

I admit, I hadn't made a decision while I was eating; I was too busy trying not the scarf down the eggs and toast.

I quickly sorted out the pros and cons. Pro, Percy and I wouldn't have to run for our lives anymore. Con, we would have to start all over again, in a new place, make new friends, and leave our old friends behind, _for good_.

But we could be heroes again.

But was it worth it?

Their smiles wavered when I kept silent. I sucked in a breath through my teeth. My shoulders sagged slightly. Percy's eyebrows tugged in concern. He mouthed: ' _Are you okay?_ '

I ignored him and focused on Osiris. Ember was gazing up at me hopefully, which I didn't understand.

 _I threatened to murder her and throw her carcass to the wolves barely 12 hours ago; how and why was she so hopeful of me saying yes?_

 _Or maybe she's hopeful of you saying no…_

I shook my thoughts out of my head and turned to Osiris. I stiffly nodded, and answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I accept your offer, Osiris. I will join the army of Chaos."

He smiled brightly, and my insides felt like they were being warmed up. He was like the grandfather figure I never had.

His grin was infectious, and soon I was beaming. Percy let out a barely audible sigh of relief. I went over to him.

"You okay?" I asked him after kissing him good morning.

He grinned and nodded. "Better than okay, actually. I don't know how long we were asleep, but the pain is completely gone. I feel like I could throw a tree a hundred yards."

I laughed, and in the spur of the moment, I didn't think of what I was saying. "You and I both know that Grover would murder you if you did so… if Juniper didn't get to you first."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I miss those two."

And just like that, our happiness ended like it fell off a cliff. My eyes stung with unshed tears.

I turned away so Osiris wouldn't see. I don't know, but I doubt a warrior is supposed to show tears on her first day of recruition.

Percy wiped my cheeks. "Shh, don't cry, Wise Girl… It-it was for the best. You and I both know that. We'll… we'll probably get to see them again, someday." He tried to reassure me.

I sadly smiled. Here he was, trying to comfort _me_ , when _he_ was the one recovering from an injury. I ignored the fact that he had said 'probably.'

 **xXxXx**

Katie's POV

When I woke up, I found my cheeks wet with tears. My breaths were ragged and my chest heaved. I turned over and found a puddle of sweat and tears on my pillow, causing the cotton fabric to turn slick.

I flipped the pillow over and sat up in my bunk.

The sun was barely over the tree line, but the morning light turned the cabin gold.

Mahogany wood framed bunks, golden wheat colored sheets, barley colored walls, and light wood floors. My siblings were snoring soundly, but I couldn't fall back asleep.

I stared at the empty bunk that lay above me.

Jonas's old bunk.

I turned over onto my side and let the tears fall.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I decided to fuck it. There's no way that I wasn't going to continue this story just because you people don't want to review._.**

 **Thanks for reading (if anyone even did)**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


End file.
